Dragon's Embrace
by catrod1992
Summary: Seto did not expect to fine three boy sleeping in his bed. He did not expect to find out they are the three blue eyes white dragons. And he did not expect for one of them to go into heat. WARNING LEMON GUYXGUY


===Seto pov===

I did expect to come home before midnight, I did expect to find my brother in bed with his homework done, and I did expect to find my room clean and tidy. But, what I didn't expect was to find three eighteen year olds sleeping on my bed.

I looked at them, they were Siamese triplets each of them looked the same as the other. They all had white hair with fading blue at the tips, their hairs were short but yet it was long enough to brush their shoulder. They wore silver leather tank tops that hugged their chest snuggly, their tanks tops exposed their slender pale stomachs. They also wore really short tight leather shorts and they were silver also. They wore silver combat boots that came up to their knees they also wore fingerless silver gloves. They skins were pale but not so much. One of the boys was sleeping on the pillow, another was sleeping on the stomach on the one who was sleeping on the pillow, and the last one was sleeping at the foot at the end of bed. Luckily my bed was big enough for ten people or the guy would be falling off the bed. They all looked about the same height about five eight.

My first thought was to call in security, my second thought was to grab my gun from my suit case and shoot them for B.A.E, and my last thought was to figure out who these guys were. I went with my last thought, I gently grabbed the one who was sleeping at the end of bed and started shaking him.

"Hey wake up" I said harshly

The guy groaned and slowly woke up, he looked at me for a second and gasped. His eyes were an ocean blue color, they looked so protective and…beautiful.

"SSeto KKaiba" he said

"Who else would it be Mickey Mouse, just what the hell are you doing sleeping on my bed" I hissed

"No way, it can't be" he said

He crawled over to the other two boys and started shaking their shoulder.

"Eiji, Eita wake up come on wake up" the boy said

"What is it? Is it time for another duel again" one of the boys asked

"Five more minutes Eri" the other boy said

"It's Seto Kaiba" he said

Their eyes opened up with shock, they quickly sat up and looked at me. They looked surprised to see me. They also had blue eyes but the one who was sleeping on the pillow seemed a bit mellower while the one who was sleeping on his stomach looked more energetic

"How did this happen" One of them said

"This can't be real" another said

"Ok you three start explaining who you are and what you are doing in my room" I said

"Well that is kind of hard to explain" One of them said

"What is so hard explain about a breaking an entry" I said

"We didn't break in" another said

"Really then how did you get into my room, no let me guess you three magically appeared in my room" I said

"That's how we here" another one said

"What, you got to be kidding me" I said

"That's what really happened" they said

"Look this may seem hard to believe but we are the blue eyes white dragons" one of them said

"Ok I am going to call security now" I said

"You have to believe us, we are really the blue eyes white dragons" another said

"Really last time I checked, the white dragons were DRAGONS not humans" I said

"Why don't know how we got out of the cards or ever know why we are humans but here we are" another said

"You are not doing you best making me believe in this crap" I said

"Ok let us explain who we are and our lives" another said

"You have five minutes before I put a bullet in all of your heads" I said

"Alright I am Eri I am the eldest brother, this is Eita the middle brother and this is Eiji the youngest brother. We are the sons of the dragons from Kisara and the High priest Seth" Eri explained

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that the woman with the white hair and the priest ka's had children I mean babies. I thought they had the same blue eyes white dragon" I said

"No they had different dragons and when they meet each they well kind of…" Eiji said

"To sum it up, their ka's got together and Kisara ka gave birth to us. We went unknown to Kisara or the High priest" Eiji said

"Alright so prove to me that you are really the blue eyes white dragons" I said

"Ok you have used us in a duel for more than hundred times" Eita said

"You always wanted to own a blue eyes white dragons since you were a kid" Eri said

"You have a little brother that is gonna be fourteen in the summer" Eiji said

"There is a scare above you right shoulder this is exactly three inches, you don't remember how you got it but it's been three since you were ten" Eita said

"You also have our cards store in a locked draw in your desk, you need to punch in a code, then there a thumb scan followed by a voice password" Eri said

"Ok any stalker can get that kind of info" I said

"We are not stalkers, we are really the blue eyes white dragons" Eri said

"Forget it, you can't get Seto Kaiba to believe in anything" Eita said

I glared at Eita for the comment he chuckled and got off the bed.

"Well since he doesn't believe us then we might as well try to find a place to stay" he said

"But I don't wanna its dark outside" Eiji complained

"We have too Eiji, hopeful some rapist or psycho killer won't come and try to hurt us" Eri said

They were about to leave but, I had a feeling if they left right now then I would never see them again.

"Wait" I said

They turned back and looked at me.

"Something on your mind" Eita asked

"You can stay here" I said

"Really you mean it" Eiji said

"Yes" I said

"Yay" Eiji cheered

Eiji ran up to me and hugged me tightly, I tried to push him off but the boy was stick on to me like glue.

"I wanna sleep with Seto chan" he said

"What no way get off of me" I hissed

Eri chuckled and picked up Eiji and threw him over his shoulder. Eiji tried to escape Eri grasped but he held a tight grips. Eri chuckled lightly and looked at me.

"The guest bedrooms are still on the second floor" he asked

"Yeah pick whichever one you want" I said

"Alright then good night Seto" Eita said

Eiji waved bye then they left my room, I sighed heavily and held my forehead. What the hell just happened?

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over but the person called out my name and kept shaking my shoulders.

"Seto please wake up this is an emergency" the person said

"Mokuba if you set the kitchen on fire again then I am taking your allowance away for a year" I said

"Seto wake up" he said

I groaned again and opened my eyes, I saw a thirteen year old boy with long jet black hair and storm grey eye. He is my brother Mokuba, he brother looked like he had been scared to death. I sat up and looked at him.

"What happen" I asked

"Well there are three strange guys in the kitchen and they are cooking" he said

"And you woke me up for that" I asked

"They said they are the blue eyes white dragons" he said

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"That what they keep calling themselves but, I am not really sure if it's really them or not" I said

"What you saw them before" he asked

"Yeah last night, I found them sleeping on my bed" I said

"That's strange usually you would have start shooting people if they come close to your room" he said

"What are the three doing now" I yawned

"Well they are making your favorite blue berry pancakes" he said

As on cue my stomach growled loudly, Mokuba looked at me annoyed. I sighed heavily and looked away.

"Did you eat any dinner" he asked

"I ate a bake potato" I said

"That's not dinner" he hissed

"At least I ate something" I said

"You have to eat at least three meal a deal or you won't grow" he said

"Look who's talking Mr. five two" I said

"Shut up I am five three now" he yelled

"Really, if you cut out the sweets maybe you would grow more" I said

I grabbed my brother and put him in a head lock then started giving him a head noggie. Mokuba tried his best to get out of the head lock but he knew it was useless.

"Ow ow ow Seto let go" he whined

"No way this is going to help you grow" I said

"Ow is not you liar" he hissed

I laughed heavily and continued to rub my fist into my little brother's head. He yelled and threatened to burn my laptop if I didn't stop. I laughed again then I heard a knock on my door, I looked at the door and cleared my throat.

"Come in" I said

The door opened and the three "dragons" came in, each one of them was carrying a tray of food. Eiji carried a plate of blue berry pancakes with a bowl of whip cream, syrup, and orange juice. Eita carried a tray plot of sausages, sliced ham and crispy bacon. And Eri carried a tray of plates, forks, knives and napkins. The trio was dressed in white T-shirts and blue jeans pants.

"Hope you don't mind breakfast in bed" Eiji said

"Not at all" I said

"Owww Seto let me go" Mokuba whined

"Opps almost forgot about you" I said

I let go of my brother, he rushed over to the corner of the bed and brushed out his hair. I chuckled and laughed.

"So are you going to eat anything or not" Eita asked

I nodded my head and the three severed me, my brother and each other. The food smelt great it was strange, I ate blue berry pancakes once a week yet my cooks didn't make it taste this wonderful.

"Wow this is really great" Mokuba said

"Thanks I made the pancakes" Eiji said

"They are really great, it's so sweet and yummy" he said

"I have a question for you three" I said

"What is it" Eita said

"Why did you guys turn into humans all of a sudden" I asked

They looked at each other questionably then looked back at me.

"We don't know for sure" Eri said

"We were just sleeping then we woke up here in your room" Eita said

"So you don't know how you got here" Mokuba asked

"Sorry we don't, and we don't know how to turn back into dragons" Eiji said

"So that means we are stuck here" Eri said

"That's great" I said

Eiji just laughed and hugged Mokuba. He smiled and wiped the syrup off of Mokuba' face.

"I don't mind, I wanna get to know Mokuba chan more" he said

"Really" Mokuba said

"Yup, can you teach me how to play capmon it looks like a really cool game" he said

Mokuba smiled and grabbed Eiji hand then they rushed out of the room. I smiled and chuckled lightly, it has been awhile since I have seen Mokuba smile like that… My smile faded away and Eri looked at me worried, he sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"You ok" he asked

"Huh yeah, I'm fine" I said

"Come on, you can tell me" he pleaded

"It…it's been awhile since I have seen Mokuba smile like that and…" I said

"Duh that's because you have been working overtime" Eita said

"Eita shut up" Eri said

"What just stating the obvious" he said

"Go wash the dishes or something" Eri hissed

Eita sighed and grabbed the dishes and left the room. Eri sighed heavily and looked at me, his ocean like eyes stared at me with the deepest concern. I looked away but Eri grabbed my chin and made me look back at him. Eri looked…

"You're so beautiful Seto" he said

"Stop don't touch me" I said

I slapped his hand away and rushed over to my bathroom, I locked the door and slide down. I felt my heart racing against my chest and my cheeks were burning why, why was I feeling this way. GOD DAMN IT I NEED A COLD SHOWER.

The next few days passed with nothing much happening, I checked the blue eyes white dragon cards and they were blank…could the trio really be the dragons. Eiji and Mokuba have been getting along really well. Eiji likes to cook most of the meals and the chief are pissed off because his cooking if better than theirs so they quit. Mokuba has taken a liking to Eiji, it's hard to separate the two for more than ten minutes. Eita is the smartest out of the three brothers, when I was working on some paper work he took a look at some of them and finished them quickly, I was surprised on how fast he got it done. So he helps me out whenever he gets the chance. Eri is strange whenever I am working he just sits and watches me then he will follow me around the mansion. Sometimes he would call me beautiful or lovely, I would get annoyed and slap him, then he laugh and go away. Eri is really strange but…I don't know why but it was nice to hear him call me beautiful and I liked him…a lot.

After work I got home, I went into the kitchen to see Mokuba and Eiji making a pasta dinner. Mokuba smiled and ran up to me then gave me a big hug. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Welcome home Seto" he said

"Thanks how was your day" I asked

"Good me and Eiji made homemade pastas" he said

"Really that sounds good" I said

"That's good to hear" Eiji said

"Where's Eita and Eri" I asked

"Eita been playing online chess with people around the world and Eri is hiding somewhere" Eiji said

"Why is he hiding" I asked

"We were playing hide and seek but after two hours we couldn't find Eri so we gave up" Mokuba said

I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead, there's at least a hundred rooms in this mansion god knows where Eri is hiding.

"I will go look for him" I said

"Thanks Kaiba dinner will be ready in a few" Eiji said

I nodded my head and left the kitchen, if I had any idea where Eri might be hiding I would either say the bathrooms or bedrooms. I went to the third floor and started looking for the lost dragon. After ten minutes of looking for him I found him lying on my bed…NAKED. I felt my face heat up and my pants becoming tighter, there was a sweet scent like honey with the sweetest cotton candy filled the room. The scent made my body hot and hard, Eri sat up and smirked he got out off the bed and walked over to me. The intoxicating scent got stronger as he came closer to me, he was an inch away from my face when he spoke.

"Welcome home Seto san" he said

Then his lips crashed onto me, my eyes widen in shock I tried to pull away from the kiss but Eri growled and pushed me down onto the floor. His hips grounded into mine and I let out a load moan Eri took his chance and forced his tongue down my mouth. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, his tongue began to massage mine while his rub his naked manhood against my clothed one. It felt…good but I didn't want it to feel good, this is wrong this is so wrong. Tears slowly fell down my eyes, Eri broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Why are you crying" he asked

"Because you kissed me you fucking asswhole and I bet you were going to go all the way too" I hissed

"I am sorry Seto…I should have asked before I jumped you it's just that…I'm in heat" he said

"How can you be in heat, you're a guy" I said

"Actually the male dragons are the ones who go into heat, not the females" he said

"Then what about your brother please say Eiji won't go into heat" I said

"Don't worry about him, Eiji hasn't matured enough to go into heat" he said

"That's good to hear, I don't want Eiji jumping on Mokuba and doing god knows what to him" I chuckled

I looked back at Eri he had saddle my waist, the naked dragon looked absolutely beautiful. His pale porcelain like body was thin yet it not so then his arms were muscular and so were his legs and stomach. My eyes wonder lower until I was looking at his manhood, it was about seven inches longer and three inches thick. I shivered thinking about how would it feel inside of me, Eri smirked and leaned up to my lips.

"What are you thinking about Seto" he asked

"You…inside of me" I said

"So is it ok if I make love to you" he asked

"Don't say that it sounds to corny" I said

"Ok do you want to have sex or do you want me to say 'should we fuck'" he said

I blushed heavily and Eri slowly placed kisses on my neck. I gasped and grabbed Eri's arm

"I still didn't get an answer from you before" he said

"Eri please…I want you to do me" I said

He smiled and placed another kiss on my neck.

"Let's move onto the bed, it will be easier to do it" he said

I nodded my head and we walked over to the bed, when I sat down Eri started ripping away my clothes turning them into shreds.

"A little anxious aren't we" I said

"You don't know what it's like being in heat" he said

"I bet it must be annoying" I said

"It is" he said

I smiled and kissed the dragon lips, they were soft and smooth Eri wrapped his arms around my waist brining me closer into the kiss. I moaned and grasped onto his hair, Eri pushed me down onto the bed and ground himself into me. I let out another moan and he broke the kiss, Eri started kissing my neck lightly then he started nuzzling my neck.

"Seto you scent is wonderful" he said

"Really" I asked

"Yes it's making me so hard I can barely control myself" he said

"Then stop talking and get on with it" I said

He chuckled and kisses lower toward my chest, he reached out and started to rub my left nipple. I let out a moan and shut my eyes closed.

"Your sensitive right here aren't you" he said

I moaned and he licked the nipple then took it to his mouth, he used his other hand to rub and pinch my other nipple. I moaned loudly Eri stopped and kissed lower and lower tell he reached his target my manhood. He grabbed it gently and rubbed it slowly, I cried out in pleasure this it felt a lot better when Eri was doing it. I felt Eri placed two fingers at my entrance and slowly started to rub it.

"ERRI" I cried

I came in his hand, I panted heavily and looked at Eri. He looked at the release on his hands and smirked, he started to lick his hand clean.

"Don't do that" I said

"Why not" he said

"Because it's disgusting" I said

"Really you taste really good" he said

He finished licking his hand clean and he smirked again but the smirked faded away.

"You don't happen to have any lube do you" he asked

"Sorry I don't" I said

"Hmm that is a problem but I think this will help" he said

"What are you-HEY" I yelled

He spread my legs apart and started to lick at my entrance, I blushed heavily and grasped the sheets tightly. Eri slowly run his tongue over my entrance making sure it was nice and wet. Then he shoved his tongue inside of me. I let out a pleasurable cry and arched my back, Eri kept licking away at me and I kept crying in pleasure. His tongue was so good I almost came again but, he pulled out his tongue and licked my entrance a couple more time. He sat up and looked at me, I looked at him and smiled

"That was so good" I said

"I am glad you enjoyed it, now Seto will you let me take you" he asked

"Yes" I said

He smiled and held my hand, he kissed it and slowly started to enter me. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out at the burning pain. Eri let go of my hand and brushed my hair away.

"Are you ok Seto" he asked

"Just fine" I whimpered

"Ok I forgot to mention it was going to hurt" he said

I nodded my head and he pushed himself in, I bit my lip and held back the tear but a few of them escaped my eyes. Eri wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"If you want to stop then tell me right now" he said

"No don't" I said

"Ok then here we go" he said

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in roughly, I gasped and let out a moan Eri also let out a moan. Eri slowly kept entering and exiting out of me each time going a little rougher. I felt him hit something dead on, I cried and let out a moan.

"Oh god what was that" I cried

"It's your prostate Seto" Eri answered

"So good" I moaned

"Tell me Seto do you want it faster" he asked

"Yes" I moaned

He smirked and hit that spot again I cried and arched my back, it felt so good. Eri grabbed my manhood and started pumping it in timing with the thrusts. I cried and moaned.

"Eri oh god I ah gonna" I moaned

"Me too" he said

"Inside me please" I begged

"Of course Seto" he said

He started thrusting harder and harder until everything went white then I felt a sudden pain on my shoulder. I myself climax then I felt Eri's hot cum inside me, I moaned and arched my back. Eri slowly moved out of me then laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and licked away at the wound on my shoulder.

"Did you bit me" I asked

"Sorry it was instincts" he said

"That's ok" I said

"Was it good Seto" he asked

"Yeah it was" I said

"I am glad to hear that" he said

"Do you think our brother's heard us" I said

"Probably" he said

"Great" I said

"Don't worry I will just say we were wrestling" he said

"Is that the best you can come up with" I said

"Do you have any ideas" he asked

"None, I guess that's ok" I said

"Good" he said

Eri pulled the sheet over our naked bodies and I rested my head on his shoulder. Eri smiled and nuzzled my hair, it was strange but I could hear him purring.

"I love you Seto" he said

"I love you too Eri" I said

I slowly fall asleep in the beautiful dragon's embrace.

===end===

Cat: so what did you think guys?

Kaiba: you are dead

Cat: you always threaten me about that

Kaiba: because I am going to push you off a cliff one day

Dark: very interesting aibou

Eri: I liked it ^///^

Cat: yay R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
